The Invincible Duo vs the Gravity Force
A Senkaimon opened in the abandoned world of Nakayo. A ruined city, abandoned for hundreds of years was disturbed as two slim figures stepped out of the Senkaimon and into the rubble. "I knew we shouldn't have taken that right turn at Albuquerque." the first man joked as he observed the city. "Is this the place we are to meet them, Captain Seireitou?" he asked the silver-haired man behind him. Seireitou looked around with narrowed eyes, smirking alittle. "Since when were you under the impression this wasn't Albuquerque?" he mused. "But yes, this is the place. Let's hope they don't get lost." he continued, closing his eyes as a gentle breeze caused his top haori to flutter. Two figures appeared in from the shadows with one smiling as he held the other's hand. "Looks like the day of reckoning has come my love. Let's hope this doesn't get two out of hand. We don't want anyone dying on us. So be careful Anna ok?" "Don't worry so much Van, I'm sure things won't go as bad as you think they will. You just gotta have some faith with things." The female figure began cracking her knuckles as she felt the breeze on her skin. "On second thought....do you think we should REALLY be here?" She laughed as he looked around at the area. Yuzuru, Kanade, and Reigen exited their own Senkaimon and looked around the area. "Guess we're still kinda early huh?" asked Yuzuru while the other two nodded. Margin, Yukidomari, and Ciel came walking into the area. "I told you we should have asked directions!" Yuki said, angrily. "But noo... you insisted that you knew the way." She continued while lecturing her beloved. "Sorry, ok? Sorry.." Ciel smiled while looking at the couple having a LQ. Ray and Aki arrived on the spot while looking around to see their allies,"Huh you'd think they'd atleast put in some snacks or something." Aki said. "Ehh, you know those two never plan ahead." Ray said shrugging as they both made their way to their allies. Raian lifted his gaze and fixated it on the newcomers, "What do ya know, Seireitou-taichō, there's quite a large number of them." he commented. Though the number of newcomers was rising by the minute, Raian felt no fear. In fact, his excitement was rising as quickly as the enemy's numbers were. Ray looked focused on both Sei and Raian,"So how should we begin this battle?" Ray said as he moved his sword a bit. "Relax Ray, we can't just charge in we need to find out what there going to do." Aki said as she held his shoulder. Seireitou's Smile... Seireitou's hair covered his eyes, as Raian stepped up to bat, attempting to intimidate the others with his presence. Despite the mental face-off, a soft voice filled the ears of all the arrivals. "Well." Seireitou looked up, his hair gently flowing out of the path of his eyesight, as his lips slowly curled into an calm eerie smile. "Why don't we all just calm down for a second. The atmosphere is so tense. It's unneeded." he mused. Ryan's blood-red eyes slid over to allow Ray to come into frame, then to Yukidomari. "I wonder how strong these guys are, Captain Seireitou." he mused. "Which do you think will fall first?" A new arrival appeared standing on a building overlooking the two rival sides. Tetsuro Ryuzaki looked down at the scene with his usual analytical dispassion, before murmuring to himself, “It’s at least 2 on 10 at this point, but when the 2 are Seireitou and Raian, values are fairly meaningless. Hopefully, they put up a good fight at least.” His dark hair fell past his eyes and waved in the slight wind that was blowing; perhaps the calm before the storm? "Van..." Anna whispered "Yea....I know. This may get a bit sketchy, but everyone is ready for it." Van smirked as he looked around at his gathering of allies "I don't think a single person here is going to be backing down anytime soon. We have all trained for quite some time and I think in the end it all comes down to luck and faith." Anna tilted her head in confusion "Huh? I wasn't talking about that at all. I was going to ask if you think after this is finished we could possibly go take a vacation. Or maybe we go all out and gorge ourselves on some candy!" Her eyes lit up as she started to daydream. Kanade glanced towards Yuzuru and said "Shouldn't we fight with more even numbers than this?", gesturing towards the duo then to the other much larger group. Yuzuru laughed and said "Numbers don't matter if they're strong enough...and rumors are that they will be...". Reigen just examined his two opponents and muttered "We're in for a long haul..." to Yuzuru and Kanade. A buzzing noise was all that signaled Raian had moved; now standing in the center of Kanade, Yuzuru and Reigen. "I suppose I can start with you three, since you are the more talkative ones." he mused, closing his eyes. Ryan layed his hands on Yuzuru and Kanade's shoulders, "You up for a double incantation? Hadō #32 and #33, Ōkasen and Sōkatsui..." In his right hand a blue glow surrounded his hand, while on the left, it glowed yellow, followed by a large explosion. The results, however, were yet to be seen. Hayashi sensed many powerful spirits nearby, and a few he recongnized. Using Kogeru to warp to the location, he saw his friends fighting two men. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Before he could ask more the raw power that the two men gave off overwhelmed his senses, sending his mind into a haze. Not to mention, Kogeru drained him greatly with each use. Seireitou smirked, closing his eyes. "Bit rash, but well done, Raian." he complimented, stepping forward as he caught the eyes of every one of the arrivals. "Now then..." he began, his smile widening. "Shall we begin?" he challenged. The spiritual pressure of everyone in the area, especially Seireitou's and Raian's made Yuki fell on her knees, she was trembling in fear. She held her head as she bowed down, her body can't seem to move. "A monster! A MONSTER!" She screamed. Margin and Ciel was shocked at Yuki's reaction. "Ciel stay close with Yuki." Ordered the concered Margin. He then came close to Raian, he'd not let him just go with what he want as he came behind him with a pitch black cero charging on his hand. "Cero Negativo.." Raian grinned a fox-like grin, "Cero?" he cackled, putting his fingertips directly onto the charging Cero. "No failed-mock Arrancar is gonna beat me with a Cero." Suddenly, yellow energy gathered on his hands, canceling out the still-charging Cero. "Hadō #63, Raikōhō!" he declared, releasing a massive yellow blast directly at Margin. Margin raised his right hand which holds his gauntlet, allowing it to collide with the blast. Margin's eyes glared at Raian's as his reiatsu enveloped the Hadō and corrupts it, turning it into nothingness. He grinned almost the same way as Raian did as his cancelled cero reformed and instantly explodes right in front of Raian. Aki shunpo'd quickly into the cloud of smoke as she smelled around looking for her target then she found him then drew her sword and slashed at Raian. "I'll be happy to start this party out." Ray said to Sei as he was along-side the other people facing him. Seireitou peered out the corner of his eye, noticing the two opponents challenging Raian. His attention returned to Ray's words, his smile never once wavering. "Those are big words. You better have big power to back that up." he challenged, crossing his arms. His gaze was toward the remaining members, but he wasn't look at them. He was looking through them. Raian musingly looked down upon Aki, who was swiping madly in the smoke cloud; he supposed, because she thought she had found him. He noted his cut robe, the result of Margin discharging his Kidō earlier. "That wasn't nice." Raian joked mockingly, wagging his finger to and fro in Margin's direction. "Raian." Seireitou stated, as his smile finally receded. "That's enough toying around." he mused, as he revealed an impressive flash step, quickly appearing in the middle of the group formed of the medley of opponents, catching them all off-guard. With a quick draw-and-sheathe of his blade, he caused a large building near him to split in two, crashing down in-between his location and Raian's location, effectively cutting off the group into two smaller groups. "Now... we begin." he stated, hiding his arms in his bell-shaped sleeves. Tetsuro watched quietly as the events unfolded below. He realized what Seireitou was doing and sighed, He says no more toying, but this kind of divide and conquer is exactly that... leave it to Sei. He looked at the two groups; right now it looked like Seireitou and Raian had an advantage. But things like that could change... right? Splitting Up Van looked around as he noticed he and Anna were cut off from most of their allies. "Hey you guys be careful over there! We don't know what these two can do!" Anna smiled as she began walking towards Seireitou "Van let's go!" Raian's Fight Yuzuru, Kanade, and Reigen seemed to have gotten out of Raian's combination of spells and the ensuing explosion without any major injury though their clothes were lightly burned and tattered. "Alright...we were caught off guard a bit..." sighed Yuzuru, looking at the overall damage done by their opponent. "We should start on our end now as well." murmured Reigen, raising his palm foward and firing off a Sōkatsui spell at Raian. Yuzuru and Kanade made use of Shunpo to appear on both sides of their opponent and simultaneously fired off Sōren Sōkatsui spells at Raian. Raian leaped above all three spells and landed on the top of the toppled skyscraper, "Looks like Captain Seireitou is getting down to business. I suppose I should too. Let met tell you three something; stop trying Kidō. Out of the two of us, my kidō is superior. It is my strongest skill, so using it against me is next to hopeless." he explained. He then pointed an outstretched hand towards the three, "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hadō #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!" he roared. Eight spheres of light appeared around him and were launched directly at Yuzuru, Kanade, and Reigen. Margin appeared behind Raian, cracking his knuckles. "I see...Your good at those spells, whatever you call them...But how about taking a punch?" Margin aimed for Raian's stomach, giving this punch his all. He wanted to test Raian how good he is in hand-to-hand, whether or not Raian will take this as a challenge is up to him. Raian kicked backwards, without turning around, catching Margin's fist in the ball of his foot. "Well, it isn't exactly my preferred style of fighting, but I can do it if necessary." he retorted. With a downward thrust of the leg, he freed himself from contact with his enemy and became airborne. "In any case, shouldn't your friends be more of a concern to you?" he asked, gesturing towards the smoldering crater below them. "I think it's you who should be conserned." Aki said smiling as she appeared right behind Raian and went in for a punch that was infused with reiastu and her shunpo. Raian caught Aki's fist with his left hand, his own reiatsu glowing around him, "Alright then, I'll use you as a demonstration of my Kidō and hand-to-hand combat. Shunkō!" he declared, as a violent rush of reiatsu burst from his body. With his newly increased speed and strength, Raian grabbed Aki by the wrist and threw her, aiming to have her collide with a nearby abandoned general store. The smoke around where Yuzuru, Kanade, and Reigen was standing had finally cleared, revealing several hexagonal barriers and a pair of triangular blue barriers in front of the trio. The three of them had already released their swords on reflex and defended themselves accordingly. Yuzuru looked up at Raian and muttered to the other two with him four simple words, "You know the plan...". The two barriers that Yuzuru created had disappeared and a grand total of seven swords appearing around Raian and shot towards him while Kanade had created several spears of light and sent them where their opponent may possible escape out of the initial attack. Reigen seemed to be looking at both the battles and sent several barriers outward to assist the other groups while focusing on protecting Yuzuru and Kanade. Raian enveloped himself in Shunkō's reiatsu and then punched and kicked at Yuzuru's swords and Kanade's spears of light, nullifying them. "Have you three ever heard of Hanki? Its a useful little trick for a Shunkō user which allows you to nullify an opponent's ability, given you have sufficient speed and strength. These kind of tricks won't work, though I will give you credit for teamwork. My turn." he noted. "Kuyō Shibari!" Eight black holes appeared around Reigen, with a ninth appearing in the center of his chest. "That should prevent you from using anymore pesky barriers." He then flashed over to Yuzuru and aimed a Shunkō-enhanced kick towards her face. Then out of nowhere Aki suddenly appeared right in front of Yuzuru and blocked Raian's leg like nothing, "Miss me Raian?" Aki said smiling as she pushed him back with ease. "Damn it, he pinned down Reigen...Kanade help him!" yelled Yuzuru as he jumped on one of his swords and flew back some distance while sending the six swords at Raian. During that time, Kanade had focused the light around her to form solid beams of light and fired them at the nine holes that bounded Reigen to try to free him from Raian's spell. Raian used a Shunkō-powered sideswipe to effortlessly knock away Aki, "Abandon your arrogance, or you will be the first to die." Raian threatened, suddenly losing his casual playful tone. Raian then nullified the swords of Yuzuru with Hanki. "I told you those won't work." he re-told her. He then flashed up, above the combatants. "Those light won't work, Kanade. Kuyō Shibari is a level 71 binding spell, and I enhanced it with Shunkō to boot. Reigen will remain there for awhile." Margin followed Raian, he stood right in front of him as he releases his own reiatsu. Raian's Shunkō started to weaken as it made contact with Margin's reiatsu. "''It ''doesn't like you that much..." Currents of his reiatsu manifested in the area, appearing as static flows. Raian then found himself surrounded by pitch-black orbs, similar to the cero Margin had charged before. "Bye bye...." A huge explosion took place. Aki felt the smoke surrounding her as she looked around trying to figure out what to do next. Raian emerged with a few burn marks adorning his attire, but little more. "Not bad. That one was slightly stronger than the Cero you used earlier, my Hanki only managed to stop the majority of the damage." he said, walking forward slowly. "Now, I'll show you a real attack." He then held his hand out in front of him, pointing it in Margin's direction, and balled it into a fist. "Sajo Sabaku..." Golden chains of kidō surrounded Margin and held him in place. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness, shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Filling the earth, know your own impotence!" he declared. Three black boxes, so strong they distorted space-time itself, surrounded Margin followed by eight balls of light that filled the inside of the three chambers. The black boxes then imploded, followed by the eight balls of light exploding in unison with them; the end result being an explosion so massive that shockwaves even disturbed Seireitou's own battle. Sei's Fight Van formed a crystal spear in hands and charged directly at his opponent without thinking twice. Hayashi ran over to Van, who happened to be the closest person he recongnized. Even without getting to close to the other person, the young Hanyo was feeling immense raw power emminating from him. "Van, what's going on? I felt a large power, and when I tried to follow it, my Kogeru warped me here." He knew he saw the person Van was attacking before, perhaps in a book, but couldn't remember for sure. Ciel was right beside Yuki, he couldn't just leave her. "Ciel..Leave me here...I'll be fine...and your missing all the fun." Yuki said, jokingly. "But, Milady.." Before Ciel could finish he was interrupted. "GO!" ordered Yuki. Ciel nodded and as he did, he was already in front Seireitou. "G'day, sir...Glad to meet you..." Ray shunpo'd above Sei then pulled his sword then shunpo'd all around Sei leaving behind clones of himself as they stood there,"Sokudo Danmaku!!" '''All of them charged towards him. Seireitou smiled softly, calmly speaking out. "You took too long." Suddenly, both Ray's Sokudo Danmaku and Van's crystal assualt was shrugged off by a purple barrier appearing around Seireitou. He turned his head, looking at a busty purple-haired woman with a short chinese skirt standing there with her right arm extended. She smirked, "It's your fault, Kawahiru-kun. You didn't tell me any directions, and I got lost." she answered. Seireitou closed his eyes as her barrier disappeared. His hand were still hidden in his sleeves, as he turned to face Ray and Van. "Consider your next move carefully." he warned. Van smirked as he playfully looked away from the busty woman. "So...let's continue this shall we?" Van placed his hand on the ground creating a stream of crystal spikes that went shooting towards the woman as he fired a '''Mekura toward Seireitou. "Someone's a little too lax for my taste's" Saori yawned as she began to drink from the large sake bottle she was carrying, as a similar purple shield appeared, blocking the attacks effortlessly. Seireitou held his hand out, as he smirked, catching the attack in his hand as he quickly threw it upwards, using a simple twist of the wrist. His attack far from done, he followed up with Hadō #4: Byakurai, shooting it straight up into the blast. It shot through it, causing the blast to crack into several small energy blasts that shot back down towards the group members. Reigen's barrier saved Hayashi from getting harmed, the worst that occured was his clothes were dusty. "Darn it, That would have hurt alot." He said, drawing his sword. Saori backed away, using her barrier to protect herself, as Seireitou held out his arm. "Hadō no Hachi, Kiriken" he stated, in perfect japanese, as his hand became shrouded in a purple light which formed into a katana. "Let's see how good your swordsmenship is." he challenged. "Bring it on Sei!!" Ray said as he gripped his sword and went in straight ahead with his shunpo towards Sei, then Ray used his Sokudo Danmaku '''to create 3 clones that went ahead and slashed at Sei. Seiretou was then engulfed in a black box. Ciel was seen in the background, murmuring incantations. He was using a full powered Hado #90. But he was finished, as soon as the Hado was done, he summoned his scythe and fired several crescent shape waves towards Seireitou but didn't make contact, instead, the waves extended, connecting with another, making a sphere-shaped prison that started to compress. "Not yet.." Variations of Hado spells surrounded the area, lights of red, blue, white, black, green, etc.. was seen. That the moment Seireitou would come out, his dead meat. A small smirk appeared in the darkness surrounding the silver-haired man. Ciel was preparing to crush him, and in the event he'd survive, he had back-up. A gentle tap came on Ciel's shoulder, shocking him greatly. It was Seireitou, bearing the smirk he wore from the beginning of the fight. "And imagine, I did all that without a sip of rum." he mused, backing away alittle. "You must be confused. Surely you've heard of '''Kūkanten'i, the forbidden Kidō? It allows me to transfer two separate areas of space-time, including the people in that area..." he stated, in a tone that implied some sort of underlying plan. He rose his finger through a small opening in the black box, revealing that he transfered locations with Van.